kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Raiden/Cutscenes
Dies ist die englische Version des Artikels über die Battle Raiden Zwischensequenzen. Folge bitte dem angegebenen Link, falls du die deutsche Version lesen wolltest. = Battle Raiden Cutscenes = This page is a subpage of the article for the first Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game: Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. This page showcases all three ingame cutscenes. This page might also be accessed from the article's main page via the gallery tabber's Cutscenes-section. The screenshots and translations of the original, Japanese ingame dialogue have been kindly provided by Zenki (English and German versions of the Intro and Vajura on Ark cutscenes), Vasara (English version of the Ending cutscene) and Semerone (German version of the Ending cutscene). Semerone's older, German translation based the English text from the Dynamic Designs version and her fixed version of the English text, that has been reviewed to resemble the original, Japanese version more closely, can now be found in its respective archive blog. Intro This cutscene happens at the very beginning of the game. While in the original Japanese version, it is activated immediately after booting up the game, the English version depicts the Dynamic Designs intro image before starting the cutscene like normal. The intro cutscene basically explains the plot behind the game's events and introduces us to the villains (the Jushi) and the heroes (Zenki and Chiaki). This is especially neat for fans who are going to be introduced to the series by their encounter with Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden like the founder of this wiki experienced it back in the old days. Ingame (with English and German subs) Battle raiden intro.png|Mount Fuji (Fujiberg) BR Intro Japan.png|'Shiguma:' "Fufufufufufu..." BR Intro Japan 2.png|'Shiguma:' "This is the great Ryuumyakuo, sealed by Ozunu Enno inside what is now known as the Dragon Emperor Hill." "Dies ist der große Ryuumyakuo. Er wurde von Ozunu Enno in einem Hügel versiegelt, den man nun als den Drachenemperor Hügel bezeichnet." BR Intro Japan 3.png|'Shiguma:' "I want to get my hands on Ryuumyakuo. Calling a being of such great power my own..." "Ich will Ryuumyakuo in meine Finger bekommen. Ein Wesen mit solch einer großen Macht mein eigen zu nennen..." BR Intro Japan 4.png|'Shiguma:' "I will be the supreme ruler of this world." "Es würde mich zum Herrscher über die Welt machen." BR Intro Japan 5.png|'Shiguma:' "I thought, I could take care of such a foolish thing anytime... I am..." "Ich dachte, ich könnte jederzeit so ein idiotisches Teil... Ich bin..." BR Intro Japan 6.png|'Shiguma:' "Gu...guooo?" BR Intro Japan 7.png|'Shiguma:' "As I expected from Ozunu Enno's seal." "Wie ich es von Ozunu Ennos Siegel erwartet habe." BR Intro Japan 8.png|'Shiguma:' "I am afraid, they won't let me break the seal so easily." "Es scheint so, als würden Sie mich das Siegel nicht einfach so brechen lassen." BR Intro Japan 9.png|'Shiguma:' "Amusing" "Wie unterhaltsam" BR Intro Japan 10.png|'Shiguma:' "Well then, I am going to take my time to break the seal." "Nun denn. Ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen um das Siegel zu brechen." BR Intro Japan 11.png|'Chiaki:' "U... Uaaaaa!!!" BR Intro Japan 12.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Yawn... What is going so early in the morning, Chiaki? Tell me, please." "Gähn... Was ist denn hier so früh am Morgen los, Chiaki? Bitte erzähl mir davon." BR Intro Japan 13.png|'Chiaki:' "You!!! So you are the one, who is sleeping in my bed every time!" "Du!!! Also bist du derjenige, der jedes Mal in meinem Bett schläft!" BR Intro Japan 14.png|Chiaki gives Chibi Zenki a beating. Chiaki vermöbelt Chibi Zenki. BR Intro Japan 15.png|'Chiaki:' "Well... I shouldn't be wasting my time with such things." "Nun gut... Ich sollte meine Zeit nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten verschwenden." BR Intro Japan 16.png|'Chiaki:' "Big... Yes, it was a very big mountain." "Groß... Ja, es war ein sehr großer Berg." BR Intro Japan 17.png|'Chiaki:' "That is Mount Fuji. That Mount Fuji erupted, ..." "Dies ist der Fujiberg. Das der Fujiberg ausbrach, ..." BR Intro Japan 18.png|'Chiaki:' "...the mountain burns, the town burns, many people will die..." "...der Berg brennt, die Stadt brennt, viele Menschen werden sterben..." BR Intro Japan 19.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Hmm? Fuji? No way! That's where Ozunu made some shabby old hill!" "Hmm? Fuji? Das gibt's doch nicht! Das ist doch der Ort, wo Ozunu einen schäbigen, alten Hügel gemacht hat!" BR Intro Japan 20.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "When that forgetful, old man left a gap, I thought to break through it, ..." "Als der vergessliche, alte Mann eine Lücke gelassen hat, wollte ich sie durchbrechen, ..." BR Intro Japan 21.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "...but there was an awfully powerful barrier..." "...aber da war eine furchtbar mächtige Barriere..." BR Intro Japan 22.png|'Chiaki:' "That has to be it! Someone has been messing with Ozunu-Sama's seal!" "Das muss es sein! Irgendjemand hat an Ozunu-Samas Siegel herumgefuhrwerkt!" BR Intro Japan 23.png|'Chiaki:' "Ozunu-Sama told me about this in my dream." "Ozunu-Sama hat mir in meinem Traum davon erzählt." BR Intro Japan 24.png|'Chiaki:' "Come on! We'll immediately head to Fuji, Zenki!" "Komm schon! Wir werden sofort zum Fuji aufbrechen, Zenki!" BR Intro Japan 25.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "What happens to the human race doesn't matter to me!!!" "Was mit der Menschheit passiert ist mir doch Schnuppe!!!" Summary The cutscene starts out showing Shikigami-chou's forest with Mount Fuji in the background. The action then cuts to the five Jushi (aka "Curse Samurai") taking a walk in said forest. They soon find a huge statue that looks like a dragon head with a huge egg in its mouth, which they refer to as Ozunu Enno's Dragon Emperor Hill. Being the bad guys, the Jushi obviously try to break the Dragon Emperor Hill's seal, so their leader Shiguma can make the powerful dragon Ryuumyakuo his pet. This would give him access to its powers, which he plans to use to rule the world. Then the scene cuts to Chiaki waking up and letting out a scream. She wonders what happened and finds Chibi Zenki in her bed. She kicks him out of her bed, gives him a beating and then berates him about climbing into her bed. The scene cuts to Zenki licking his wounds and Chiaki remembering how Ozunu gave her a vision about Mount Fuji exploding. Zenki and Chiaki keep talking about the dangers of this and Zenki mentions Ozunu's barrier. Chiaki immediately thinks that something happened to the barrier and now drags Zenki along with her. In the beginning of the game, Chibi Zenki and Chiaki actually visit the same forest, the Jushi visited in the beginning of this cutscene. Vajura on Ark This cutscene is first seen after Stage 1-2. Once Chibi Zenki has reclaimed the Bracelet of Protection, Chiaki will use it to transform him into his true form, cue the cutscene. The Vajura on Ark-cutscene reoccurs every time Chiaki transforms Chibi Zenki into his true form, as Zenki doesn't stay big for the remainder of the game. Ingame (with English and German subs) Chiaki Vajura on Ark Battle Raiden.png|'Chiaki:' "I release the Demon God's binding curse!" "Ich befreie den, durch den Fluch gebundenen Dämonengott!" Chiaki Guardian Bracelet glow battle raiden.png|'Chiaki:' "Cut through the seal with the secret blade!" "Schneide durch das Siegel mit der heiligen Klinge!" Zenki transform battle raiden.png|'Chiaki:' "Break the curse! Vajura-On-Ark! Show yourself! It's time, Zenki!" "Breche den Fluch! Vajura-On-Ark! Zeige dich! Es ist an der Zeit, Zenki!" Chibi Zenki transform battle raiden.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zenki transform battle raiden 2.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zenki transform battle raiden 3.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "Demon God Zenki... Here I am!" "Dämonengott Zenki... Hier bin ich!" Battle Raiden Vajura On Ark Japanese Narrator.png|'Narrator:' "The Demon God has arrived." "Der Dämonengott ist erschienen." Summary The Vajura on Ark-cutscene starts out with Chiaki casting the Vajura-On-Ark spell, which causes her Bracelet of Protection to glow, then the scene cuts to Chibi Zenki, who starts screaming while quickly shifting between his Chibi and Demon God forms. In the end, Zenki (now in his Demon God form) declares that he has risen and a closeup of his face, showing him with a proud grin, can be seen. Ending After Shiguma's defeat at Zenki's hands, the ending cutscene will trigger, showing Zenki and Chiaki escaping the Jushi's collapsing Cursed Castle. If this was the player's first playthrough of the game, the credits will roll and the game will now start over from the beginning as a slightly harder new game plus. If the player has finished the new game plus instead, the game will end after the credits roll and return the player to the game's title screen. Ingame (with English and German subs) BR Ending Japan.png|'Chiaki:' "Kyaaaaaaa! The building is going to collapse!" "Kyaaaaaaa! Das Bauwerk wird in sich zusammenstürzen!" BR Ending Japan 2.png|'Chiaki:' "It seems like this building was supported by the lifeforce of that Shiguma guy!" "Es sieht danach aus, als wäre die Lebensenergie dieses Shiguma Typen der Grundpfeiler des Bauwerks gewesen!" BR Ending Japan 3.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "Damn! We have to make haste!" "Verdammt! Wir müssen us beeilen!" BR Ending Japan 4.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "We are going to escape! Hold on tight, Chiaki!" "Wir werden von hier verschwinden! Halt dich fest, Chiaki!" BR Ending Japan 5.png|'Chiaki:' "Yeah!" "Ja!" BR Ending Japan 6.png|'Chiaki:' "Well. Looks like that's the end of his evil ambitions..." "Nun. Sieht aus, als wäre dies das Ende seiner bösen Machenschaften..." BR Ending Japan 7.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "Hmph. What a disappointing end." "Hmph. Was für ein enttäuschendes Ende." BR Ending Japan 8.png|'Chiaki:' "Now it's impossible for Ozunu-sama's dream prediction to become reality." "Nun ist es für Ozunu-samas Traumvorhersage nicht länger möglich Realität zu werden." BR Ending Japan 9.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "I wonder, if it is really over...?" "Ich frage mich, ob es wirklich vorbei ist...?" BR Ending Japan 10.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "As long as people have desires, the same events will probably repeat themselves many more times..." "So lange die Leute Wünsche haben, werden sich dieselben Ereignisse wohlmöglich viele weitere Male wiederholen..." Summary The cutscene starts out showing Demon God Zenki and Chiaki inside a room, which slowly falls apart. After a quick talk about the urgency of escaping, Zenki grabs Chiaki and leaves the place with her. The scene cuts to Chiaki and Zenki standing on some kind of higher plateau and looking into the distance, while Shikigami-chou's forest with Mount Fuji can be seen in the background. A pillar made of light can be seen in the middle of the forest. It soon disappears and Chiaki and Zenki start talking about Ozunu's dream prediction from the beginning. Once they are done talking, the game ends with Zenki saying the following: "For as long as humans continue to have desires, then the same thing will happen again and again!" Category:Battle Raiden Subpages Category:English